Winnie the Pooh and The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance
Winnie the Pooh and The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance is the upcoming first Winnie the Pooh/Jim Henson TV series planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It is a prequel to Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Jeepers, It's the Creeper and Winnie the Pooh and The Dark Crystal. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Join Winnie the Pooh and friends (along with Ash Ketchum, Simba, Littlefoot, Tommy Oliver, Sora, SpongeBob, Tino Tonitini, Lincoln and his sisters, Shido Itsuka, Otis, Thomas, the Mane 6, and their friends) as they travel to Thra where they meet three Gelflings – Rian, Deet, and Brea – who inspire a rebellion against the Skeksis (along with Bowser Jr., Azula, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Sheldon J. Plankton, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Winterbolt, Injurin' Joe, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Mojo Jojo, Buzz Buzzard, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket) when they discover a horrifying secret behind their power that threatens their world of Thra. Episodes Season 1 # End. Begin. All the Same. # Nothing Is Simple Anymore # What Was Sundered and Undone # The First Thing I Remember Is Fire # She Knows All the Secrets # By Gelfling Hand… # Time to Make…My Move # Prophets Don't Know Everything # The Crystal Calls # A Single Piece Was Lost Episode transcripts Gallery Links Trivia * Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracy Sketchit, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Molly Hale, Celebi, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Aisling, Jack Skellington, Zero, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Nella, Trinket, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Garrett (Nella the Princess Knight), Clod, Sakura Avalon, Kero, Li Showron, Meilin Rae, Madison Taylor, Natalie Blackstone (Cure Black), Hannah Whitehouse (Cure White), Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Reine Murasame, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Philip, Luke, Annie & Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu, Cri-Kee the Mane 6,Twilight Sparkle, Spike, The Dragon (MLP) Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, LulaMoon The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Babs Seed, Shining Armor, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Cadance, Flurry Heart, Discord and Sunset Shimmer, Sunburst, Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus, Silverstream, and their friends The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Storm King. Sheldon J. Plankton, Oogie Boogie, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, The Devious of Evil, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Winterbolt, Injurin' Joe, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace Badun, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Evil Queen, Arthur and Cecil, Mojo Jojo, Buzz Buzzard, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Storm King. Sheldon J. Plankton, Oogie Boogie, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, The Devious of Evil, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Winterbolt, Injurin' Joe, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace Badun, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Evil Queen, Arthur and Cecil, Mojo Jojo, Buzz Buzzard, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket will be working with The Skeksis * The song Queen of Mean (from Descendants 3) will be included when Seladon as jealousy towards her little sister Brea consume as she goes to warn SkekVar and skekZok. * The song Ready As I'll Ever Be (from ''Tangled ''TV series) will be included in the final episode during the heroes getting ready to save Thra and the villains prepare themselves for the Second Battle of Stone-in-the-Wood *The song Crossing the Line (from ''Tangled ''TV series) will be included after when SkekVar murders the All-Maudra in cold blood and before Seladon orders Brea, Deet, and Hup to be imprisoned with the volunteers *This TV series will be dedicated to the memory of Don Rickles the voice of Mr. Potato Head who died in kidney failure (May 8, 1926 - April 6, 2017) Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:TV series Category:Prequel crossovers Category:Live-action/animated TV series Category:Films dedicated to Don Rickles